The Infamous Killian JonesCaptain Hook
by Sabrina EP fan
Summary: When Robin's long-lost brother, Killian, comes home after two years; he causes alot of trouble. Will some of our other OUAT characters follow him to Moonacre Valley? And will Killian be the push Robin needs to tell Maria how he feels? Relationships so far: Benjamin X Loveday, Robin X Maria & some Robin and Killian sibling stuff.
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME & SECRET OF MOONACRE X-OVER

Note: this takes place like 2 or 3 months after the end of Secret of Moonacre. The characters are the same age they were in the movie; and the characters from OUAP are the same age they are in the show. Does anyone know how old Captain Hook is?

Maria's POV

I sighed. Robin was supposed to meet me here a half hour ago. I looked around the forest one last time and as I got up to leave a someone grabbed me.

"Move and die," said a familiar voice. I spun around and playfully hit him. "Robin De Noir don't ever do that again," I said. He just laughed, but I chose to ignore it. I was more curious about why he was so late. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for over 20 minutes." His face immediately darkened. "I've been…preoccupied at the castle. Sorry." I stared at him. "Preoccupied? How?" "I just have okay? That curse wasn't the only part of my life." This just prodded my curiosity further. "Oohh. I see. Does Mr. De Noir have a lady friend?" He turned to look at me and the corner of his mouth was turned up in a smile. "The few handfuls of ladies at the castle aren't really ladies at all. And I'm much to busy keeping you out of trouble to have a social life," he said teasingly. I faked a gasp. "Keeping me out of trouble? You're the bandit." "Yes but you're the one who jumps off cliffs and is convinced the fate of the world rests on her shoulders." "Well it did," I said, crossing my arms.

"Wait…are you changing the subject?" I asked him. "I would never Princess." I smiled at his nickname for me, but wasn't convinced. "I know when you're lying," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You know they say curiosity killed the cat." "But satisfaction brought it back," I said innocently, smiling. He frowned at my answer then sighed. "Maria, there's just some things you're going to have to learn to accept. Like I'm not going to tell you what I was doing." "Well that's not suspicious at all." I pointed out. "Shouldn't you be getting back?" he asked. It was my turn to sigh. "Yes. If you weren't so late-" "Don't start with me Princess. I said I was sorry." I looked up at him; he was two years older then me, so he was some inches taller then me. He looked sincere, so I gave in. "Alright Robin. Just don't be late again." "I'll try Princess," he said with a wink as he watched me untie Periwinkle and get on her. "Goodbye Robin. And when shall I see you again?" he thought for a moment then said, "Tomorrow. Same spot, same time. And I'll try not to be late." We always met at this spot. It was the tree with massive roots where inside we found the moon pearls. "Very well." I said, smiling. "Goodbye Princess," he said with a bow as I galloped away from him and out of the woods.

Robin's POV

I felt bad about being late and not telling her, but I just wasn't ready. I don't know why I was keeping it from her; well, him. I just didn't want her to meet my brother. He had disappeared for almost two years, and then just sends father a letter saying he's coming back this weekend. It sounded strange, and I knew he was up to something. My brother was a conman, sneaky and conniving. He'd know what he wants and he'd know how to get it. And he had that certain charm that the ladies always found irresistible. Sometimes at first some would be rebellious, but it always ended the same; the naïve girls being broken-hearted. Once he had charmed a girl I had liked, and I was still a little mad at him for it. I just didn't want Maria to fall under his spell. But he was older then me, in his 20's I think (I hadn't seen him for so long), so it's not like I had anything to worry about…right? Then again Maria was a 13/14 year old girl, and even the girls that age that had met my brother had developed a small crush at the least.

I wonder if Loveday knew our dear brother was returning. Probably not since she has been so busy finishing planning her wedding (which was to take place in about two weeks), and only the people at the De Noir castle knew. And my father has been keeping everyone busy preparing for his son's arrival (he always was father's favorite) that no one would've even had time to go to the Merryweather Mansion to tell her (father had kept me super busy as well, hence the reason I was late). I knew that as soon as Loveday found out, the whole mansion would too. Including Maria. Then they'd all come over here to visit him…I sighed as I started walking back to the castle. I knew sooner or later Maria would know about him, but I was hoping for later. It was then I decided: no. I won't tell her, not yet. Not until I had too. I wouldn't tell her about my brother. I wouldn't tell her about the

infamous "Captain" Killian James Hook.

DUHN DUHN DUHN! So Killian is Robin's brother…let it sink in…that's his full name right? Killian James Hook? I know his first name is Killian and his last is Hook but I'm pretty sure there was a "James" in there somewhere. Or is it Killian Jones & Captain James Hook is his alter ego? Anywho sorry it's kind of short but I'll update soon. R&R please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE UPON A TIME AND SECRET OF MOONACRE X-OVER CHAPTER 2

Okay it's Killian Jones/Captain Hook. Got it!

ROBIN'S POV

As soon as I got home, I was bombarded with chores. "Ah, Robin! Where have you been?" my father asked. "I told you father, I had to meet Maria." "Oh, yes. That Merryweather girl. Well now that you're back I need you to check to make sure the cake's ready, and if it's not get any ingredients they need, then make sure the servants are decorating the grand hall, and you should probably get your brother a gift…" the list went on and on. "Robin! Did you get all that?" my father asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Yes father," I said, walking out of the room to go complete my first chore.

BENJAMIN'S POV

Maria walked through the door looking a little disappointed. "Is something wrong Maria?" I asked. She jumped, apparently she hadn't noticed me sitting in front of the fireplace. "Sorry Uncle, you startled me." I smiled at the girl. "No, nothing's wrong." I raised my eyebrow. We had grown closer since she had broken the curse, and I knew when something was bothering her. She sighed. "It's silly. Robin was just late, that's all." "My brother? Late? Well that's not like him at all. Especially where you're concerned," said Loveday as she was entering the room. Maria blushed slightly. Her and Loveday's brother had grown especially close, and Loveday always liked to tease them about it. It worried Mrs. Heliotrope though, "a lady should not be frolicking around a forest with a ruffian" as she put it. I think it's good that Maria found a friend, however if Robin hurt her in any way, physically or emotionally… "Loveday? Do you know of something going on at the De Noir castle?" Maria asked. Now that brought me back into the conversation. "Something's going on at the castle?" I asked. "Well, I don't really know…Robin was just acting really strange and refused to tell me why he was late or what he had been doing at the castle. He said that the curse wasn't the only part of his life…" "Something's going on at the castle and they haven't told me?" Loveday asked no one in particular, slightly insulted. "Well Maria, why don't you and I go over there and see what all the fuss is about?" suggested Loveday. "Absolutely not!" shouted Mrs. Heliotrope as she entered the room. I groaned. The woman's heart was in the right place, but she could be so annoying and-"Maria is not going to that castle again," said Mrs. Heliotrope, as if that settled it. "Mrs. Heliotrope, we are friends with the De Noirs now. You have nothing to fear," said Maria. She seemed to be one of the few people who could make Mrs. Heliotrope see reason. "Then why are we going to their castle to snoop around because of suspicious activity?" she countered. It was a good question. "We will not be snooping around. We're just going to walk in and inquire about it." Loveday answered. At this both Mrs. Heliotrope and I frowned. "Are you sure? If they haven't told you anything about it then it's probably of no importance," I said. Loveday and Maria both "hmphed" and walked off. "Woman." I muttered.

MARIA'S POV

"Well they clearly don't have our sense of adventure." Loveday said as we walked outside. I smiled. "Don't worry. You take Periwinkle and go to the castle. I'll cover for you," she said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at the sun starting to set. "It'll be dark soon though, so I'll wait until tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet Robin again tomorrow anyway, so I'll give him another chance to explain himself." I pointed out. She nodded again. "Very well. Tomorrow we find out the great mystery, one way or another." I laughed. The great mystery. "Come on, dinner's probably ready by now," I said, my stomach grumbling as we walked back to the kitchen.

EMMA'S POV

"He tricked us! He went through the portal first!" I yelled, kicking the ground. "Emma, calm down. There's still some left, and he left us the compass. We can still go through," pointed out Mary-Snow-mom? "Hmph," was all I said in reply. How could I have been so stupid? Then again I did leave him chained up in a giant's castle… "You two should probably go now. Cora will be coming soon," said Mulan, expressionless. "You're not coming with us?" I asked. Aurora shook her head sadly. "This is our home. I didn't do so well protecting my home as a princess since the sleeping curse…I want to-I feel like I need to make up for it; now." Mary (mom would take a little getting used to, and Snow was still waay to weird) nodded in understanding and smiled. "The important thing is that you don't let the sleeping curse control your life. You can't spend you're life on what ifs and whys," she said to Aurora. "What will you do? Like you said Mulan Cora will probably be coming soon." I asked her. "There must be other survivors. We'll look for them, and keep Cora from obtaining another portal to enter your world." "Thanks." I said. "We'll come back for you and anyone else you find. Eventually." I was surprised at myself as I said those words. Mary looked at me. "Y-you want to come back?" she asked, and I could tell she was holding back tears from forming. I looked around. Despite all the weirdness and fairy tale characters, it was my homeland. "I want to learn more about the land I came from. Inaccurate fairy tales, or even accurate ones, can only do so much." Mary broke into a huge grin. "I can definitely teach you about this land." Mulan cleared her throat. "I suggest you go. And take the compass and dust with you." Mary started to protest. "But what if-"You can't spend you're life on what ifs." Aurora interrupted. I suddenly had newfound respect for the girl. Both her and the warrior were choosing to stay in a dangerous land when they could leave. And she had proved that though she may not exactly be the adventurous type, she had spirit.

"Mulan's right. It's the safest bet, in case we don't end up in Storybrooke, and so Cora doesn't get ahold of it." Mary had to admit that was a good point so she promptly poured some of the dust out and handed me the compass. "Think of Storybrooke. Think of Henry," she whispered to me. And I did. I thought of Storybrooke. I thought of all my friends. I thought of my family. I thought of me waking up to a breakfast cooked my Mary Margaret, with David sitting in a chair next to Henry. And Henry with his book full of fairy tales that had started this whole thing. And Henry's latest fairy tale character had been a certain obnoxious pirate with a hook… "Emma! The portal's open!" shouted my mom. I opened my eyes to find a swirling portal of purple and black before me. I nodded at both Mulan and Aurora in respect, and yelled "thanks for everything!" before jumping in, compass in my hand. Mary quickly followed, yelling goodbye with the vial of dust in her hand. I was falling, and then everything went black.

Okay so this chapter was more of a space-filler and not anything major. Sorry 'bout that. But next chapter we'll finally meet Robin's brother, Killian Jones. ;) It'll be more interesting, promise. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin's Pov

I followed my father into the main room where my brother would enter when he arrived. "Father, I really have to go! I promised Maria-"Is your own brother not more important then that silly girl?" he asked, interrupting me. I sighed.

"Of course father but-"

"Then no buts. He will be arriving tomorrow and we need everything in tip-top shape," he said. I felt like screaming. All I had done was chores, hunting, and more chores. Surely I could take a half hour break, at least? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I mumbled. I opened the door to find-my brother standing there? He wasn't due until tomorrow! "Hello Robin," he said, smiling. "My haven't you grown?" "Robin either let whoever's there in or-" my father stopped as he saw who was in the doorway. "Y-you aren't due until tomorrow. What are you doing here?" he asked. Killian shrugged. "I was ahead of schedule. And too bored to wait until tomorrow." "We were going to have the castle decorated, and a feast, and a-a celebration!" "Don't beat yourself up; you've seemed to have done a pretty good job so far. Now if you don't mind…" he said, gesturing to where I was, blocking him from entering. "Of course! Robin let the man in!" I quickly sidestepped him as he entered and shut the door behind him. "Thank you dear brother," he said, ruffling my hair. I knew I should've worn my hat. "Well, don't stop on my account! I'll just sit in my room or chat with Robin until you've finished preparing, and then we'll eat! Oh or I know, where's Loveday? I haven't seen my sister in even longer…I left with that dreaded curse still around…considering how everyone's still alive and you," he paused, pointing at father, "are not seething rage and revenge anymore I presume the curse has come to pass?" despite being gone for two years he hadn't loss his ability to be perceptive. A little too perceptive for my taste. "Yes," I said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. "The curse was broken about two months ago by Maria Merryweather, the latest moon princess." I said and immediately regretted it. Why had I brought up Maria? "Hmn and judging from the look on you're face that you've grown quite close to this moon princess. Don't worry," he said, smiling as though he was promising to keep some great secret, "I shan't interfere. Though father I seem to remember when Loveday had a relationship with a Merryweather you didn't seem to handle it too well…" he changed the subject before I had time to react. A look dawned on my father's face. "Loveday! We forgot to tell Loveday!" he exclaimed. "Well you have been keeping everyone rather busy lately, no one's had time," I pointed out. He paled. "Oh Loveday won't be happy with me…best tell her as quickly as possible." "Why don't we eat first, have a small feast? Just us guys and the other hunters before we go tell her. Once she knows she'll want to bring everyone else down here too," I said. Just us guys?! Yah, that'll work. Surprisingly, it did. "Robin's right," Killian said. "After all, I'm not techinically due until tomorrow; and I would rather not spend my first night home gossiping with Loveday and telling her which dress I adore." I had to suppress a laugh. Loveday and Killian's relationship had always been interesting. Loveday thought of Killian as a best friend to talk too, and while Killian didn't usually mind much, I could understand not wanting to jump back into that right away. Not to mention she'll probably be very upset with him for leaving without so much as a goodbye… "Very well then," my father said. "Come Killian." And he led us to the dining room. Then I remembered-Maria! "Father, perhaps just you and Killian could catch up? I could go out in the forest, or to the Merryweather mansion-"Nonsense!" shoot. I was going to miss another meeting with Maria, all because of my stupid brother. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad.

Maria's POV

He was late! Again! Better yet; he didn't even show up. Hmph. I remembered what Loveday said. "Well, I gave him another chance. I'll just go to the castle myself then. With you too of course Periwinkle," I said to no one in particular. I patted her neck and before I knew it we were almost at the De Noir Castle. I took note of everyone being rushed, and all the decorations. "I wonder if they're having a celebration…but surely they would've told Loveday," I said to Periwinkle, who neighed in agreement. I tied her up at a tree before continuing, now on foot. Even though the De Noirs and Merryweathers were now friends, I hadn't actually been to the castle since when I was held captive here, and felt compelled to sneak around. I snuck in the castle the way I did the last time, and after almost being spotted several times, found myself on a little balcony above the dining room, though it was more of a hall considering how big it was. Everyone was in a particularly good mood, with decorations strung about, though not everywhere, as if they hadn't quite had time to finish. I looked down and saw at the head of the table Robin's father, and to his left Robin, and his right…I frowned. I had never seen the man before yet he seemed to be the guest of honor. Robin's father seemed to treat him like a son. From what I could see of him, he had dark hair, like Robin, only his wasn't curly, and his was slightly messy and shorter. His skin was about the same tone as Robin, and I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, either brown or blue. He was wearing black pants tucked inside boots, with a longish black top with a collar, puffed sleeves and a low neckline that went down his chest some. He also had a silver necklace, a sword attached to his belt, and…did he have an earring? No. Maybe…It was hard to tell. Honestly the whole looked seemed sort of…pirate-y. He lifted up his glass, laughing at something someone said. Robin didn't look too amused. More grumpy, actually. I decided to go back outside and knock on the door, see what happened. So after almost getting spotted a few more times, I made it outside and walked straight up to the front doors and knocked.

Killian's POV

I lifted up my glass, laughing at something one of the hunters said. The evening had been…uneventful. Honestly it was a tad boring compared to my previous life. My thoughts drifted off to an annoying blonde girl and her mother. They should've entered the portal by now; and they can't honestly be mad at him. Especially that Swan girl. After all she had chained him up and left him at the giant's castle. He felt his fist tighten around his glass. He didn't like being double-crossed. And even after that he had brought them the vial of magic dust, and true he had jumped through the portal without them, but he had left them the dust and the compass. He was more then generous after what they did to him. Besides, it's not as if they'd want to come here. Though it was…interesting to see his family again he came here mostly because those moon pearls would grant him the power he needed to defeat Rumplestilkskin, and take his revenge. He smiled tightly. Revenge. Then he heard a knock on the door, awakening him from his thoughts. Somewhat bored, he volunteered to go get it. "Allow me," he said, getting up from the table to answer it. He opened the door and was surprised to find a girl, about 13 or 14, staring back up at him. She had light reddish brownish hair in a side braid with a blue ribbon in it, and was wearing a long blue and black dress that trailed a little behind her. It brought out her blue eyes quite nicely. "Well hello young lass. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Amidst all the De Noirs and their bandit friends, she looked somewhat out of place. "Are you lost, perhaps?" "No," she replied firmly, as though she was convincing herself too. "I'm Maria Merryweather. We heard rumors that something was going on at the castle, and Loveday sent me over to-"You know Loveday?" she nodded. "She's my uncle's fiancé." So, my dear sister was-wait. "Maria, is it?" she nodded. Didn't Robin mention something about a Maria Merryweather…yes. He told me the story over dinner, though somewhat reluctantly. She broke the curse. She was the latest moon princess. If anyone would know the most about the pearls, it'd be her. That's it then. I needed to get on her good side, and before long she'll be leading me straight to those blasted pearls. "Well, from what I've heard, you've something of a savior," I said, giving her my famous smile. "I don't really…it was nothing," she said. I crossed my arms, leaning against the doorway. "I'd hardly say it was nothing, m'lady. Tell me, do you like the sea? You did jump from a notable height into it." "It was to save the valley," she pointed out. "But yes, I do like the sea. I find it amazing." "That it is," I leaned in, as if I were going to tell her a secret, which in a way I was. "You know, I've spent a great time at sea. I'm something of a…pirate. Captain of my ship, actually." Her eyes sparkled. It was clear she was a smart and curious girl. "Really?" she asked. "Well I would never lie to the moon princess," I said with a bow. She suppressed a laugh. "Why don't you come inside and I'll tell you all about my adventures?" I suggested, holding out my arm for her to take. She started to take it, then paused. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" "Killian Jones, at your service," I said. She didn't seem completely satisfied, I could tell she had more questions. But she would find out soon enough. I led her to the dining room to find everyone carrying on as normal, not even noticing us until I shouted. "Gentlemen!" Though most were hardly gentlemen, they all turned to look at me curiously. I smiled. "We have a guest."


End file.
